The 3D Photonic Bandgap Device in SOI Method is generally in the field of photonic bandgap devices.
Typical photonic bandgap devices are two dimensional and are not fabricated on semiconductor on insulator (SOI).
A need exists for photonic bandgap devices that are three dimensional and are fabricated on SOI.